


The Strong Will...

by thatfakeotakugirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But in reality this is Eren's fight, Don't read unless you've read the manga or are willing to be spoiled!, I think this is just in celebration of the devastating world that is Shingeki no Kyojin, Just a drabble, Other, Though it's Levi/Eren if you squint, Warning: this is a manga spoiler!, it's angsty, no real relationship, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakeotakugirl/pseuds/thatfakeotakugirl
Summary: ... Fight.





	The Strong Will...

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiiii! 
> 
> I've never attempted a fic for Shingeki no Kyojin before, so this may not be up to mark. I will say that this WILL spoil the manga so unless you like getting spoiled/have read the manga I would suggest not reading this. Typically, I like my works to be read by both manga readers and anime watchers but I had to vent this pain somehow! Anyway, to those who are moving on to the actual story, enjoy! 
> 
> (≧∇≦)/

        The letters from Hanji, hidden under his mattress, are the only things that keep him sane. The crisp paper with a familiar smell; musky and filthy. Home. He remembers Reiner and Bertholdt, always wanting to return home. He understands the feeling all too well now. Yearning for Mikasa’s hair gently brushing against his neck, yearning for Armin’s gentle eyes as they pour over books, yearning even for the taste of Levi’s boot in his mouth. He’s received only with grey, dull, lifeless eyes from the hospital bed across from his. When he feels himself slipping and sinking into the insane, dull eyes that threaten to take his drive and leave him helpless, a single word shines through: “Fight.”

       Marley is not beautiful. The people are not beautiful. Spitting damp dirt from his mouth, Eren staggers to a stand, finding himself unable to spit words at the soldier who kicked him down. He had changed long ago; gone was the Eren who would jump blindly at aggression; gone was the Eren who didn’t think; gone was the innocent, ignorant brat. “Eldian pig”, “Filth”, “Mutt” derogatory terms are in the bounty, flowing endlessly, never running out. Sharp Marleyan soldiers show no mercy to the race of devils before them. Shackles bound, Eren finds himself pulled along, faceless behind countless traumatized soldiers. Eren was traumatized too, yet his eyes hold light. He pushes ahead; willing his eye not to grow back, willing amputated leg to keep his disguise. He would win. He would return home. One word, one word —again and again— “fight”.

       Some of the people in Marley are beautiful. Sometimes, Eren is not beautiful. No. Eren Is never beautiful. He is a monster, inside and out. Falco is not a monster. He is kind, sweet, even. He asks if Eren is alright, what is his story. Why Is he here. Who is his family. He is willing to deliver letters. He is willing to trust. But Eren is a monster, Eren’s mind only says one thing. That one thing manipulates Falco, uses his kindness and trust. Suddenly, Eren is killing Falco. He’s killing him slowly with kindness and stories. He’s killing him. Bringing him one step closer to the fall of Marley. One step closer to the freedom of Paradis. And that one step keeps his mind muttering over and over: “Fight.”

       He sips his tea. “Go home, boy. You’re not crazy. You’re okay” the Marleyan doctor peers at Eren. who is tossing a baseball up and down, up and down. Zeke’s visit still being replayed in his mind. Uncertainty is dead in Eren’s mind. The plan is tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Eren licks a stripe over his lips, wondering if the doctor was a sadistic ass or if he genuinely believed he was helping Eldian soldiers. Who takes these traumatized soldiers and turns them into mindless Titans; released into Paradis. Killing people. Killing Marco. Killing Erwin. Killing his mother. He meets the doctor’s gaze which is blank, more guarded. “I cannot. I have to fight.” The doctor sighs, jotting down notes in his leather notepad. “So, you still are stuck in your past, huh? I guess you’re not ready to meet your family if you’re still fighting on the battlefield.” Eren makes no comment. He didn’t lie, it is the truth. He must fight.

       A day after, bathed in yellow candlelight Eren smiles at Reiner; just a little. He was sorry. He wasn’t sorry. This is the way things are. The strong will fight. If you lose you die, if you win you live. The last thing Eren remembers, tearing into his flesh, hearing his bones crunch together —shifting, bending— his mind screaming one word:

 

“ _ **Fight**_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, although it is pretty much un-beta-d so if there are mistakes... apologies! 
> 
> o((*^▽^*))o


End file.
